I'm Not Running
by meggieXx
Summary: sometimes people aren't running from their pasts, they're just Hiding from it Flack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**jJust saying before I start this, that this is my first ever fanfic so it probably wont be that good.**

Disclaimer I don't own anything or any of the CSI:NY characters that appear in this fic, even though I wish I did ;)

I'm Not Running

Mac Taylor had learnt to expect the unexpected by now. But nothing could have prepared him for what happen.

As Mac left the elevator and began the walk to his office he noticed something. Surprisingly there weren't many people walking in and around the lab today. The whole area was quite for once. There were still a few people about walking with files and moving items from one place to another but not near the same amount as a normal day for the New York crime lab.

"Mac" the call of his name snapped Mac out of his thoughts. He turned on the sport and saw Stella walking towards him.

"Stella, where is everyone today?" Mac asked hoping that she had an idea to what was going on.

"To be honest I don't know, I think they are around somewhere" Stella said with an apologetic smile, Stella herself has thought it was strange that a load of people weren't around today and she could for the life of her think of a reason for it. "Hey Macs if you see Danny or Adam can you tell them that I need to see them?"

"Sure, I'm guessing it's about the Pearsons case" Mac stated more then asked

"Ya, I found this trace on the Vic's sleeve but I can't seem to figure out what it is" Mac nodded

"Well if I seem them I'll tell them that is if I see anyone today" he joked

Stella and Mac then went their separate ways and continued their journeys. Mac was surprised to see more and more people around the closer he got to his office. As he got closer he saw what had drawn everyone's attention.

In his office was a women, he knew that because of her body shape and that fact that her long brunette her was hanging down her back. She looked to be a quite small woman, about 5, 4 maybe at the most. As Mac walking in to his office the woman stood and turned to face him, he could now see that her hair was not only brown but had a golden Caramel streak put into it on her right side. She was short like he had first thought but her height seemed to be added to by the heels on her boots. Her eyes had to be her most striking feature. They were blue but washed down blue like most peoples they were shining bright and could even be compare to sapphires, they seemed to scream out 'look at me' whenever you looked at her face. To most people this woman would be considered quite beautiful and Mac was no exception to this. But that wasn't the thing about her that seemed to capture his interest.

Her attire was what interest Mac the most. She seemed to be wearing a marines uniform, but it wasn't white like the one he used to wear it was instead black, which meant only one thing, special ops. On her shoulders where the strips which indicated her as a sergeant which really got his interest, the woman in front of him only seemed to be around 25 and couldn't possibly be old enough to be a marine sergeant.

"hello, you must be Detective Mac Taylor" her accent was English which made another question pop up in his head 'why was an English woman a U.S. Marine' none of what he had been presented so far made any sense to him.

"Yes, hello, I'm detective Mac Taylor, and you are?" Mac asked trying to sound nice when really his mind was screaming for him to grill this girl of all information.

"Oh yes, sorry I'm Sergeant Mia Jones" she said holding out her hand for him to shake "okay this might seem a bit forward and weird but I'm looking for a job!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, i don't own anything, and I'm really sorry about any spelling mistakes I've made**

"A job?"

"yes, look i know this whole situation is lokking a bit weird right now and im orry about then uniform" as she said this she gestured to her self "it's regulations" mac could see the apologetic and slightly embarssied look on her face.

Mac looked at her, and she was right, the whole situation seemed so, well weird didn't cover it really. Mac was going over all the situations in his head and he couldnt seem to think of a reason why this semmingly health yound woman wanted to quit her job which mac knew she would being paid alot for. so he could rule money of the list, she didnt look injured, she was still standing up on her own and she didn't seem like she was in an pain at all. she could have be fired _but then 'she wouldnt have the uniform' _Mac thought. she was way to young to be retired or even discharged.

all the possibilities ran through Mac's head like a steem train, none of it seemed to make any sense. it was like he was looking at a case where he had all the facts laid out infront of him but he could seem to piece any of it together.

**SOrry Short Chapter have to go :) hope you like it please read and review**


End file.
